


Call it an accident, if you must

by Obsidiana402



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: This is about five times they made love, and the lies Yennefer told herself
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 54
Kudos: 119





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Don't like it, don't read it...  
> The story will have 5 chapters and it will be updated weekly.

The first time it happened, it was entirely by accident, at least, that's the lie she told herself.

It was an accident and Yennefer was a little drunk. Not inebriated to the point of forgetting or regretting her actions, but she was more relaxed than usual, her defenses lower than they should've been around Tissaia.

And truth be told, she should've been more careful because Tissaia had always been her weakness, a perfect and untouchable dream to be entertained when she was alone in her private chambers.

For decades the woman has been there, in Yennefer's mind, like an unreachable mountain, waiting for the pilgrim to sacrifice his sanity, searching for a splendid moment of bliss. 

When everything started, she was still in denial, so she just blamed the liquor, her unstoppable lust and Tissaia's wonderful scent. 

And damn that woman for smelling so good!

On that fateful night, the king of Aedirn had offered a banquet to the court, entertaining some allied kings and special guests. 

And between those guests there were many court mages, as well as members of the chapter. 

On that occasion, Yennefer's only intent was to follow Triss Merigold's advice, who insisted she should be present at the ball. After countless discussions, her friend had convinced her that no good things would come from an endless struggle with The Brotherhood and especially with Tissaia. 

So Yennefer agreed to be there and to behave.

However, as soon as she arrived at the royal hall, ready to make political amends, Tissaia's eyes met hers and Yennefer's traitor heart jumped in her chest. Maybe Yennefer had just imagined the pink tone coloring Tissaia's beautiful features, before she brought her attention back to the semicircle of mages.

On that night, it would be easier to blame the wine, or her lack of conviction, but when the erratic beating of her heart echoed in her head like a sacred drum, she should've known she was lost.

As the hours passed, their eyes found each other, but no one made the first move. Yennefer was frustrated and anxious, but luckily the wine was fantastic and Triss Merigold was, as always, a pleasant company.

So, Yennefer relaxed, while Triss guided her to socialize with people she didn't like, and as expected, no one cared if she indulged in the pleasures of liquor. 

When the dance began, the alcohol had done its supposed effect and Yennefer became bolder. 

Her courage only increased when she saw Tissaia alone in a corner, as beautiful as ever, in her night blue dress. When Yennefer finally approached her, the archmage of Arethuza stood close to a pillar, watching the circle of bodies moving in the perfect rhythm of a love song. 

She was surprised, when Yennefer took her hand, offering an exaggerated bow. “May I have this dance, rectoress?”

Tissaia glanced at her for a long moment, as if looking for something in Yennefer's eyes, and then she nodded in agreement, her cold fingers gently squeezing Yennefer's palm.

Once they were positioned between the dancing couples, Yennefer didn't hesitate, encircling the woman's waist with a possessive grip. The wine made her bold, warming her blood and increasing the lust running in her veins. 

Her arms tightened around Tissaia's body as they danced in perfect sync, not an inch separating their bodies. 

Like a thousand times before, they communicated without words, eyes never leaving each other's face. 

Taking advantage of one of the spinning moves, Yennefer nuzzled the older woman's neck, feeling bolder when Tissaia released a soft whimper in her ear.

“Are you drunk, Yennefer?”

Yenneger offered one of her seductive smiles, approaching their faces. “The wine is fantastic, don't you agree?" The slight shiver in Tissaia's body made Yennefer confident. "I'm relaxed, not drunk, and you can't blame me, if you're so beautiful tonight, I can't resist."

Yennefer wondered if she was reading the signs correctly, but she could swear Tissaia's pupils were dilated. 

"You surprise me, Yennefer. I never thought…"

“That I would desire you?" Their bodies were impossibly close, their breaths mingling. Yennefer waited until their eyes locked, to continue. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe the attraction has been there, between us, for a long time." 

Tissaia had a curious look on her face, a mix of awe and disbelief. "Maybe, I wasn't paying enough attention all those years."

The music ended, and they stopped, still holding each other. For a long moment, they were lost in a deep gaze, until a bump on their shoulders announced the beginning of another song. 

“Come to my room.”

"Yennefer…" The usually restrained woman let out a sharp breath, while undefined emotions crossed her delicate features. "Is that wise?"

"I want you, you want me, it doesn't have to be complicated..."

Another long moment passed between them until Yennefer felt something changing in Tissaia demeanor. The woman seemed to ponder on her options, her eyes darkened in obvious desire. 

She was interested, so Yennefer insisted. "Are you coming or not?"

The only answer was a silent nod.

Yennefer's heart thundered in her chest as she pulled Tissaia by the hand, guiding her through the crowd. 

It didn't have to be complicated, right? What could go wrong with that plan?

…..

Nobody paid any attention as they crossed the ballroom at a hurried pace. On their way to the north wing of the castle, they stopped a few times, kissing and touching in darkened corners. 

Yennefer was surprised to see the always sober woman playing along, having fun while they hid in the shadows, every time an errant guest crossed their path.

Once they closed the doors of Yennefer's bed chambers, Tissaia leaned on it, looking magnificent, her flushed face and disheveled hair taking Yennefer's breath away.

Yennefer had a brief moment of doubt, and tried to ask if the other woman was sure about it, but Tissaia gave her no chance to speak, attacking her lips with renewed intent. 

Their first time was frantic, a messy encounter of hungry souls, mouths eager to please, hands avid to touch and feel. 

And their first time had been better than any other in Yennefer's life. Their bodies were in perfect sync and Yennefer never thought how turned on she would be by Tissaia's soft skin, her petite frame or her pleasure sounds. 

They tumbled over the bedroom, discarding pieces of clothes in their sweet fight for dominance, and Yennefer imagined if someone could become addicted for the smell or taste of a skin. 

And If she haven't already been enamored for that scent, the little giggles coming from Tissaia, as they slipped over their dresses, would have sealed her fate. 

They didn't exchange any words that night, but somehow they communicated with greedy touches, what words couldn't yet translate. 

And they made a lot of noise, to a point when Yennefer had to cast a silent spell to keep their privacy, avoiding the echo of their moans in the walls of the old castle of Aedirn

There was no tenderness on their first night, only a deep craving. Now, after so many months, Yennefer could understand the raw need that assaulted their bodies, tangled in a sweet mess of warm limbs. 

After years of fighting against their desires, they were ready to express the physical side of their relationship, but not yet their feelings. 

But the emotions were there in Yennefer's heart, since day one, even if she insisted on denying them. 

Another lie she told herself.

Their kisses were rough, mouths clashing, biting and sucking. When they reached the bed, Yennefer took advantage of Tissaia's loss of balance, pushing her on the mattress. 

Before the woman could react, Yennefer was already on her knees, pulling Tissaia by the legs to the end of the bed. 

Tissaia's eyes darkened when Yennefer hands spread her legs, caressing her calves and thighs. Yennefer's breath was erratic, as her hands touched that imposible soft skin. Tissaia's palms on Yennefer's arms and shoulders were equally eager to feel skin and Yennefer didn't wait, her mouth finding Tissaia's core with no hesitation.

Yennefer's nostrils flared when the rich scent of Tissaia reached her nose, and she couldn't avoid the moan that left her lips, when she tasted the woman for the first time. Her eyes closed of their own volition, as her hands and lips caressed that sweet center. 

Tissaia gasped and locked eyes with Yennefer, as her hips moved in a sensual rhythm. 

Yennefer's heart skipped a bit when Tissaia entwined their fingers, seeking for contact, while Yennefer held her gaze, licking and sucking an engorged clit. She also grabbed Tissaia's fingers, anchoring her, as her other hand met the woman's wet center, only teasing it, but not entering her yet. 

The slender hips became frantic, almost desperate, and Yennefer knew Tissaia wouldn't last. She would love to enjoy this blissful moment for longer, but she couldn't deny her lover's need. So, her fingers finally found their target, thrusting deep in Tissaia's folds, as her mouth sucked her clit. 

Tissaia closed her eyes and released a strangled sound, and then, for Yennefer's satisfaction, she made the most delicious little whimpers, as her walls tightened around Yennefer's fingers. 

Yennefer looked up from her place, between Tissaia's legs, mesmerized by the rise and fall of those perfect round breasts, while Tissaia took deep, calming breaths. 

Crawling up on the bed, Yennefer kissed a hot path over Tissaia's belly and stomach, until she reached her target and licked one hard nipple. 

She intended to take advantage of Tissaia's vulnerable state, but she was surprised by Tissaia agility, when the older woman grabbed her by the waist, rolling their bodies over the mattress, until she was on top. Silently, she looked down at Yennefer, as a broad smile softened her features. 

In Yennefer's opinion, she was magnificent, with lips swollen from kisses and hair cascading over her shoulders and neck. 

Not for the first time Yennefer wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but before foolish words left her lips, Tissaia's hungry mouth descended upon hers. 

Yennefer's attempt to control her own orgasm was heroic, but futile. As soon as Tissaia's fingers were inside her, Yennefer's inner walls were already contracting, as her hips bumped in wild pleasure. 

Tissaia moaned, increasing her pace and before Yennefer noticed, another powerful wave assaulted her body, making any thoughts imposible. 

A moment later, her legs and arms felt heavy, as small contractions shook her limbs. 

Yennefer was eager to enjoy their time together, but she was sleepy and a bit drunk, so against her will, she dozed off in Tissaia's arms.

Sometime, during the night, she could swear she felt a light caress on her forehead, and face, while soft lips kissed her mouth. It could be just a dream, but it warmed her heart, anyway. 

Hours later, Yennefer was not at all surprised when she woke up alone in her messy bed. 

She was a little disappointed, but she couldn't complain about Tissaia's absence. She said no complications, right? 

Her body was aching in all the good places, and she still had Tissaia's scent on her hands and lips. 

Yennefer smiled to herself and decided to ignore the foreign heavy feeling in her heart.

On that first night, everything changed between them, but Yennefer was not yet ready to face the truth.

….

TBC


	2. Second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes the second chapter. Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they always inspire me!

The second time it happened, it wasn't an accident, at all. 

In fact, better to say it couldn't be called an accident, since it was Tissaia's doing. It was her doing, and it was deliberate, carefully planned and meticulously arranged, as everything in Tissaia's life. 

And the great archmage of Arethuza, the image of perfection, makes no mistakes, right?

Six weeks went by since their first night together, and Yennefer only wished to have another glimpse of what was behind that impeccable facade. 

In those brief moments of passion, Yennefer had the privilege to witness a remarkable softness. That smile still warmed Yennefer's heart, and she couldn't forget Tissaia's expression of abandon while they made love. 

Behind the cold and untouchable exterior was a passionate woman, a puzzle Yennefer would love to solve. 

On those days, it was easier to hide behind rational explanations, and Yennefer wasn't yet ready to recognize the feelings in her heart.

The physical aspect of their relationship had been fantastic, and she yearned for more. And when someone had the mind-blowing sex of her life, it would be easy to be confused about feelings, right?

Thinking about it now, it sounds pathetic, but how would a girl recognize love if she'd never been in love before?

And, even if Yennefer couldn't forget that beautiful smile, she would still blame the amazing sex for all the nights she spent awake, longing for Tissaia.

So, Yennefer told herself a few more lies and, although she couldn't stop thinking about the woman, it didn't mean she would have done something about it. 

In her delusional mind, if she pursued Tissaia, she would complicate things, and who would look for trouble when life was so easy and predictable? 

Predictable was good, predictable meant she was in control, and nobody needed to get hurt by feelings, especially the ones Tissaia used to stir in Yennefer's heart.

Because nothing had ever been simple with Tissaia. And that was an undeniable fact. Every time the woman touched Yennefer's life, things would escalate to a point when Yennefer would lose herself. 

Nowadays, when all are said and done, it's easy to admit she was afraid, even terrified to get lost in Tissaia. However, on those painful blurry weeks, she was still entwined in her own web of poor excuses.

So, Yennefer decided to be careful, to keep her predictable court mage's life, and if it depended on her, their relationship would be frozen in that perfect moment of easy connection, indefinitely. 

But it didn't depend only on her.

Therefore, after six weeks of denial, Yennefer was having a tedious morning, in her equally tedious existence, when a letter was delivered in her hands.

Her heart skipped a bit once she recognized the distinctive wax seal from Arethuza. Taking a deep breath, Yennefer opened it, jaw dropping in surprise, when she saw a formal invitation to the chapter's annual gathering in Redania. 

Yennefer had never been invited before. With good reason, of course. 

Who would trust Yennefer's self-control around the Brotherhood's members? Someone could end up burned, maybe Stregobor or Villgefortz, who knows? Yennefer was considered an unpredictable force of nature and to be honest, she loved to be feared by those pricks.

Yennefer was suspicious about the invitation, but Triss was convinced the Brotherhood forgot about her constant insubordination, offering her a second chance. 

Well, Yennefer was not so sure about it.

The fates of kings and kingdoms were decided in Redania, and only trustable mages were invited to it. So, even though the reasons behind the invitation were a mystery, in a deep corner of Yennefer's heart, she imagined if Tissaia had found an excuse to see her.

Despite her apprehension, she arrived in Redania on the second day of reunions, only to have her suspicions confirmed, when Stregobor almost choked on his wine, as soon as he laid eyes on Yennefer.

Obviously, the envelope had come from Tissaia's office and without the chapter's approval. 

That information alone gave her a curious sense of pride.

During the day she fooled around, peeking over tedious meetings in a pointless search. But Tissaia was nowhere to be found. 

Hours went by and Yennefer frustration grew exponentially. So, when she saw Tissaia surrounded by mages during an afternoon break, her temper flared.

After half an hour of staring, she finally approached, keeping the polite distance to show her need to speak to the archmage. 

Tissaia excused herself, slowly walking in Yennefer's direction. 

Later, she would regret the first words that left her mouth, but at that moment, she was upset. "Why did you invite me here? I'm obviously not welcomed among the vultures." 

If Tissaia was surprised, she didn't show it at first. "Stregobor doesn't speak for the Brotherhood and if you want to be on good terms with them, you must attend these events." 

"Really? So, this is a political invitation, not a personal one?"

"Are you so naïve to believe there's anything non-political in this life? I taught you better than that, Yennefer." Tissaia's voice had her usual sharpness, as she looked around in obvious discomfort. To Yennefer, she seemed troubled, like she didn't expect Yennefer's reaction. 

"Are you telling me you have no hidden agenda, Tissaia?" Yennefer's voice was harsher than she intended, but damned it, she wouldn't be manipulated. 

The rectoress eyes were hard to decipher when she looked back to Yennefer. They held a mix of hurt and annoyance. "If you don't wish to be here, why did you come?" 

"Maybe I just want to piss Stregobor off."

"I see." Tissaia's features hardened. When her eyes met Yennefer's violet orbs, any trace of anger or disappointment had gone and her face had the usual neutral expression. "Well, I'm sorry if I have caused you any inconvenience, Yennefer." Taking a step back, she added. "If you excuse me, I still have some meetings to attend."

The woman left in a cloud of her wonderful scent and Yennefer stood there for a long moment, lost about what to do. 

She was exasperated by Tissaia's ambiguous approach, but seeing her only increased Yennefer's urge to have her once again. 

Why Tisssaia couldn't be direct about her needs? Why were they struggling for something so simple as desire? It didn't make any sense!

Yennefer weighed her options. She could cast a portal, go home, and forget about the issue, or she could stay and work on their communication skills. 

Why did things have to be so hard between them?

Yennefer opted to stay, so, in the next couple of hours, she joined Triss and Sabrina at their gatherings, until it was dinner time. 

Tissaia had been in the main hall for half an hour, totally ignoring Yennefer's presence. The younger mage noticed she barely touched her food, before excusing herself and leaving the room. 

Yennefer was intrigued, so she approached Sabrina and Triss, imagining if they had any information. Trying to sound nonchalant, she inquired. "I haven't seen Tissaia around, is she feeling well?"

Triss glared at her with a thoughtful look, still her voice was neutral. "I believe she's leaving tonight." Yennefer didn't show any reaction, however she knew Triss noticed her discomfort. "As far as I know, an urgent demand came from Arethusa, but she didn't share it with me."

Yennefer sipped from her wine, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth. When she thought no one was paying attention, she fled from the room, looking for Tissaia.

It was easy to find her magic signature in one of the rooms, and Yennefer took her chance, trying the door handle. 

It was unlocked, so she just stepped inside, her heart beating hard in her chest.

As Triss predicted, the woman was packing. "Are you leaving?" Tissaia looked briefly at her, but didn't stop what she was doing, only increasing Yennefer's anger at being ignored. "Aren't you talking to me now?"

Tissaia signed, not looking at her. "Yes, Yennefer, I'm going back to Arethuza. I already offered my personal contribution to the discussions, they can continue without me."

"Why are you leaving?" Yennefer was frustrated when the woman didn't answer, yet she insisted. "Tissaia?"

"Why do you care?" Tissaia's voice was controlled, but the fast way she moved from the wood cabinet to the bed betrayed her anxiety. 

"I care because I thought…"

Tissaia halted, throwing a hairbrush into her suitcase. "What? What have you thought?" 

"That we would spend some time together..." Yennefer's voice showed all her confusion. "That's why you invited me, right?"

"Well, earlier you seemed quite distressed at seeing me and you made yourself clear you don't want to be here, so, you're not making any sense, Yennefer."

"Tissaia…" The woman rolled her eyes and turned to her briefcase. "Would you stop for a moment, please? I can't talk to you if you don't look at me!"

Tissaia was still ignoring Yennefer, closing her bags in harsh moves.

Yennefer huffed, losing her already small patience. "Why are you so aggravating, woman? This thing between us, It doesn't have to be…"

"Complicated?" Tissaia hissed. "Yes, I heard the first time!" She stood proudly, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Could you please leave me be? I'm embarrassed and I've never dealt well with the sentiment." 

Yennefer was lost, but most of all, she was hurt. Tissaia also seemed to be in some kind of emotional pain, and it bothered Yennefer, more than she was ready to admit. 

The need to touch and to comfort was like a physical wound. "I'm sorry, all right? Your invitation surprised me, and I didn't react the way I should!"

Finally, the woman turned, but she was silent, so Yennefer continued. "If you wanted to see me, you could've said something…"

At that, Tissaia responded, exasperated. "And what exactly should I have done? Should I go to Aedirn and bring you flowers? You just told me, once again, we shouldn't complicate whatever we have here, so let's just pretend it never happened, shall we?"

Tissaia was trembling, and Yennefer was lost about what to do. She wanted to say the right thing, to make everything better, but no words came to her mind, so she just grabbed Tissaia by the shoulders, not giving a damn about her protests, and kissed her hard.

Tissaia's surprise didn't last long, and she kissed back, hands entwining in Yennefer's long hair. Yennefer, for her part, held the woman's waist with no finesse, as an almost bruising kiss confessed her need. 

At first, Tissaia answered her hunger, but after a while her kisses softened, hands holding Yennefer's face and neck. 

Yennefer felt her body melting at the sweet kiss, the tender touch just increasing the need in her belly and the ache in her heart.

They stood in the middle of the room, enjoying their mutual caress, the naked desire tempered by other needs. Soft hands held Yennefer's head firmly, so their lips parted. 

Tissaia's eyes were intense, looking from Yennefer's eyes to her mouth. "I've been thinking about you, but I didn't know if you would wish to see me again..." 

"Have you..." Yennefer's voice faltered, her heart heavy with emotions she wasn't ready to confess. "Have you been thinking about me?" 

Breathless, lips swollen from kisses, Tissaia caressed Yennefer's face. "Can't you tell how much I want you?"

Yennefer took those perfect lips again, holding the woman as close as possible. "Show me how much..."

Those words seemed to awaken an under-surface passion in Tissaia, and she chased Yennefer's lips, while the walls around her consciousness crumbled. 

Tissaia reaching for her, in more ways than her physical touch, was the ultimate blow over Yennefer's fragile wall of defensive lies. 

On that night, their touches seemed to have a deeper purpose, a different meaning. There was no laughter, or desperate palms eager with desire. 

Their second time was about connecting, their need escalating while they kissed. 

They took their time, savoring each other's body as if it was their last chance. Yennefer could feel some of Tissaia's fears, and they mirrored her deepest worries.

After the first bruising kiss, the following ones were languid. Tissaia held on to Yennefer's neck, walking them toward the bed, and after pushing aside her belongings, she urged Yennefer to sit on the mattress, as deep kisses made her dizzy.

Tissaia made herself comfortable between Yennefer's legs, caressing her face with the tip of her index finger, the touch eliciting the memory of their first night together. Her voice was an octave lower, heavy with want. "You've been in my thoughts, since that night."

Yennefer was trembling and her fingers were clumsy when she struggled to open the small front buttons on Tissaia's gown. She intended to savor every single minute of this new intimacy, her rational mind fighting hard over the conflicted emotions assaulting her body. "I tried to forget about you, but I failed." 

"Do you want to forget?" The question and the vulnerable tone behind it took Yennefer by surprise. Of course Tissaia would feel her inner battle, the chaotic feelings bursting in the surface of her mind. 

Yennefer didn't want to forget, but her needs were irrelevant and impossible, right? 

Tissaia looked down, holding her face so their eyes locked. "You're thinking too hard, why is that?" 

Yennefer wasn't ready to deal with her own feelings, so she shoved her doubts and fears deep down in her mind. 

Taking a deep breath to control her nerves, she closed her eyes for a moment, until the mask of the old seductive Yennefer was back in place, protecting her heart.

She smiled at Tissaia, as her hands found new purpose. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? I'm crazy about your skin… about your smell…"

Tissaia seemed wary about Yennefer's sudden change of attitude, but she didn't insist, taking Yennefer's lips in another bruising kiss. 

Yennefer whimpered when an insistent tongue invaded her mouth, and gripped Tissaia's hips, moving her closer. Her hands were steadier, when her fingers pushed down the top of Tissaia's dress, offering breasts and belly to passionate kisses. 

The feeling of Tissaia's skin under her lips chased away her fears, and Yennefer finally relaxed. She looked up, offering her most seductive smile. "Such a powerful woman, melting under my touch."

"You've always broken my rules, Yennefer, every single one of them…" It was hard to read Tissaia's emotions, but Yennefer could feel something undefined, like a deep craving, reaching the surface. 

"You wouldn't have me any other way, would you, rectoress?"

A lopsided smile was her only answer, followed by a path of open-mouthed kisses along Yennefer's jaw and neck. 

Their eyes locked again, and Yennefer's fingers found the carved hair pin holding Tissaia's soft tresses, releasing her hair. It came down in a wave, and Yennefer's heart almost stopped at the vision. "I like your hair like this…" 

If anyone asked Yennefer to describe perfection, she would choose this vision of Tissaia with her hair down, naked from the waist up, her chest rising with heavy breaths that confessed her desire. 

Long spaces of flawless skin were begging for Yennefer's attention, and she couldn't deny it. Tissaia's arms held her head firm in place, as Yennefer's mouth found rosy nipples, those little whimpers of pleasure becoming one of her new addictions. 

The deep tone in Tissaia's voice commanded her body. "Take off your dress, I need to feel you."

Yennefer didn't have to be asked twice, and her own hands joined the other woman's efforts, working fast to offer her overheated skin to eager fingers. Tissaia gripped Yennefer's dress with both hands, pulling it up in a swift move. She straddled Yennefer hips, connecting them fully, as her tongue stroked Yennefer's mouth. 

Yennefer hummed at the first touch of their bare breasts, her body sharply aware of Tissaia's every move or sound. Groaning, Yennefer turned, holding Tissaia by the waist, until she had her back pressed on the bed, under Yennefer's body. 

A moment later the only piece of cloth that separated their skin had gone, and they were entwined in a heated embrace. 

Yennefer had her thigh pressed between Tissaia's legs, and even if the sounds coming for her lover spoke about urgency, Yennefer wanted to take her time. 

Nails dug into the skin of her back, as she sucked a sensitive spot in Tissaia's neck. She licked it and then bit it, enjoying the hisses and moans coming from her lover. 

The hips beneath her body were bucking, spreading her essence over Yennefer's skin. 

"Yennefer…" Tissaia was looking at her between half open lids, her eyes almost black with want. 

Yennefer held her weight on her left arm, as she caressed the soft skin offered to her eager hands. Tissaia undulated under her, as Yennefer's fingers traveled from delectable thighs to narrow hips and flat belly. 

"Gorgeous…" The sound of her own voice was strange to Yennefer's ears, as her eyes lingered on Tissaias legs and the dark path of curls, drenched with moisture. 

Any thoughts were impossible when the wonderful scent of Tissaia reached her nose. When she looked back at Tissaia's face, she was watching her intently.

"I need you…" The vulnerable plea sounded like a sweet command in Yennefer's ears, and she couldn't do anything but to obey. 

Tissaia's moans were like the finest music, as Yennefer caressed folds so wet, she found no resistance when she pushed inside, with two fingers at first and then adding a third to increase the friction. Her calves locked behind Yennefer's thighs as she bucked her hips, seeking for relief. 

Tissaia hugged her even closer, kissing any skin within reach of her lips. With this, Yennefer's center was pressed at a round thigh, and she cried out in pleasure as her throbbing clit was pressed firmly. 

Small sounds of pleasure announced Tissaia's orgasm. To Yennefer's surprise, a deep wave of heat assaulted her own body, as Tissaia pushed Yennefer's ass down on her groin, so her clit was in full contact with damp skin. Yennefer hips started to rock with urgency, and she also came with a sharp cry.

Silence fell over them as Yennefer held Tissaia as close as possible, feeling the woman's heartbeat against her chest.

No words were said when their eyes locked.

Only their hands spoke about their feelings, as they drift off in each other arms.

….

It was still dark as Yennefer stood beside the bed, fully clothed. Unshed tears blurred her vision, as she silently watched Tissaia, laying on her belly, looking almost innocent in her sleep.

The lies protecting her emotions fell one by one and Yennefer could no longer held on to them.

Ultimately, it wasn't the powerful archmage of Arethuza who crumbled the walls around her heart, but a vulnerable sleeping woman.

The second time they made love, Yennefer ran away, not from Tissaia, but from her own feelings.

TBC


	3. Third time

Two months had passed in a blink of an eye, and Yennefer had finally abandoned her fragile castle of inner lies. 

And if lying to herself was not an option anymore, at least Yennefer had the right to feel sorry for her pitiful existence. She was feeling lonely, depressed, and not even a single day would pass without thinking about Tissaia. 

Self-deprecating thoughts were her only companion, and miserable would be a kind word to describe her life. She hadn't seen or heard about Tissaia, and in her mind that meant whatever developed between them was over. 

It was a suitable moment to admit she made a mistake. Yennefer had been careless, dropping her emotional barriers like an idiot, and now she was facing the consequences. 

Hence, the third time it happened, Yennefer could no longer pretend to be controlling her feelings, or to have a physical and passing fling on her former master. 

No, she was utterly and totally in love with Tissaia, and falling in love for someone who would never love her back, was probably the most foolish thing she would have ever done. And Yennefer had sufficient witnesses to confirm how many times she had been stupid in her life.

If feeling the densest mage in the continent wasn't enough, Yennefer had also to deal with her fear. Actually, she couldn't remember one single time in her entire life she felt so terrified. 

It was common knowledge that she was bold enough to face assassin mages, terrible curses or the chapter's magic, but when it came to feelings, she would feel inadequate and insecure.

Perhaps someone would ask what is so frightening about love. Well, the answer is simple. If you grew up rejected by your own family or feeling insufficient for the world, you would also be frightened. 

Yennefer always had been afraid to give her heart to anyone, but with Tissaia this fear turned into panic, once she realized how easily her body and her mind became obsessed with the woman.

She was positively sure an amazing woman like Tissaia would want nothing with someone like her, so she did the best to shut her feelings down. 

Her plan to overcome the situation was simple: she would forget about what happened, avoiding Tissaia for the next thirty years and if depended on her, the archmage would never know the power she had over Yennefer's feelings.

….

Her good friend Triss Merigold felt something was wrong when Yennefer buried her emotions deeper and deeper. 

Of course, as Yennefer's best friend, and the sweetest person on the continent, Triss offered her unconditional help, and when Yennefer refused to share her problems, she just found ways to cheer her up.

That's how Yennefer found herself walking between people from all around the continent, celebrating the mage's spring festival of Temeria. 

The pagan celebration was a tradition, going back to ancient times when faeries, elves and humans still shared common beliefs. 

In the past, Yennefer had joined the circles for a couple of times, but her days of celebrating around bonfires and having sex under the moon were long gone. 

When the fires covered the green fields, the dancing couples praised life, voicing their wishes for fertility and an abundant harvest. 

Unfortunately, their happiness wasn't enough to warm Yennefer's cold heart, that longed for someone it couldn't have. 

It is worth mentioning the only reason she accepted Triss's invitation was the scarce chance to cross paths with Tissaia. 

Or at least, that's what she thought.

So, Yennefer was there, thinking about her miserable love life, while Triss talked non-stop about Sabrina. She was also in love, but to her luck, the object of her affection loved her back.

They found Sabrina under a tree, laughing among a group of inebriated young mages, including a very drunk Istredd. As soon as his eyes roamed over her body in obvious desire, Yennefer wished to be back at Aedirn, sleeping in her warm bed.

"Yenna!" He left the group, stumbling, while Triss made a beeline to her girlfriend. "Yenna, you've come!" She was stiff as a board when he hugged her, smelling like someone who dove in a beer keg.

She took a step back to put some distance between them, her voice showing her lack of interest. "Istredd, how have you been?" 

Ignoring her bitter tone, he filled two mugs before offering one to her with a wide grin. "I'm much better now that you've found me." 

"I wasn't looking for you, at all...." She accepted the offered cup, but didn't smile back. "Sorry, but I would be a terrible company tonight, so I suggest you find other ways to entertain yourself. "

"Oh, c'mon Yenna, don't be a spoilsport! We used to have so much fun, and there's no better occasion to celebrate the old times than a night made for lovers."

Istredd would certainly be mortified if he knew with whom she really wished to celebrate.

She sipped from her mug and leaned her back in a large tree, not looking at him as she spoke. "You're a good guy, and I have nothing against you, but please, go find someone else to bother."

In his drunken state, he tried to grab her arm, but she was faster, avoiding his unwelcome touch. He was perplexed when she pushed him back, stepping away from the main circle. 

What a presumptuous bastard.

Yennefer wandered for almost twenty minutes, and for a couple of times, she had the curious feeling of being observed. Imagining it would be Istredd still looking for her, she moved aside from the crowd, walking in the woods, until she found a peaceful spot in a circle of trees. 

Sitting on a large log, she drank her beer, admiring the beautiful ski. The night was clear, and a warm breeze softly caressed her face. Despite the pleasant weather, she had the urge to start a fire, so, with an elegant move of her hands, she gathered some logs, regarding the flames as soon as they danced beyond her eyes.

She felt hollow, looking down at the mug between her palms, while thoughts of Tissaia assaulted her mind. What she wouldn't give to make things easier between them, to love and to be loved by the infuriating woman. 

Tissaia's words still haunted her after two decades: even if you were a beauty, no one would love you. 

She lost track of time as she sat there, feeling sorry for herself, until she heard light footsteps behind her back. Exasperated, she didn't turn to see who it was, assuming her former boyfriend would make another drunken attempt to force himself on her.

"Istread, really… don't insist or you'll end up incinerated."

"His seducing attempt was offensive, to say the least, but you don't need to worry, as I might have pushed him through a portal, directly at Stregobor's chambers." 

The familiar calm voice sent shivers over Yennefer's body, and she jumped on her feet, turning so fast, she spilled her beer. 

"Tissaia, how..." 

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Yennefer." The amusement in Tissaia's voice was evident. 

The younger mage opened and closed her mouth before answering. "I'm just surprised, I…" Glancing around nervously, she avoided Tissaia's intense glare. "I supposed this would be the last place where you would be found."

"Your guess is correct, I haven't been in these hills for centuries." Tissaia walked a few steps in her usual regal posture, studying the celebrating crowd gathered around the fire. "Tonight I made an exception, since I knew I would find you here."

Yennefer's astonishment must have been all over her face, so Tissaia was suddenly serious. "Are you confused that I've been looking for you or just displeased to see me?"

It was hard to hold Tissaia's stare, so Yennefer turned, and sat again, facing the fire. "It's not that, I'm just… We haven't seen each other in two months. You can't blame me for being surprised." Unshed tears burned her eyes, but she wouldn't cry in front of Tissaia. 

Unaware of Yennefer's inner conflict, the older mage walked the few steps between them, and Yennefer felt the warmth of her body when she sat beside her. 

Their eyes met, and Tissaia tilted her head to the side, curiously. "To be honest, I had no means to know if you wanted to see me." Her voice was quiet as she added. " Last time I saw you, I woke up to an empty bed."

"And I had no idea I was welcomed to stay in your bed…" Yennefer regretted her harsh tone when Tissaia frowned, her lips trembling in a rare display of vulnerability. 

To see the ever controlled woman so affected was unexpected and painful, but despite Yennefer's need to sooth, she craved for words that could give some hope that her feelings were reciprocated. 

A long moment passed between them, and Yennefer waited. She was familiar with Tissaia's long pauses, as she always pondered what to say carefully. 

Tissaia cleaned her throat before she continued. "I knew you would be here tonight, I came for you deliberately, there's no point in pretending otherwise." Yennefer could see the beating of the woman's heart fluttering in her neck. "I thought it would be a good idea to be here with you, in a night dedicated to love…"

"Is that what we are, Tissaia? Lovers?" Again, Yennefer regretted her own tone, but she needed to be reassured.

"I don't know…" Tissaia averted her gaze, eyes shining in what could be tears. Looking down at the fire, she murmured. "We haven't talked about us, and I know nothing about your feelings or needs, but it has been difficult to ignore the urge to see you..."

Closing her eyes to ease the pain in her heart, Yennefer took a deep breath. "What are we doing, Tissaia?"

"I don't know…" Yennefer looked down at her empty mug until she felt the light touch of Tissaia's fingers on her forearm and then on her hand. "All I know is that I miss you."

Yennefer's heart almost burst in her chest. Hope and affection briefly replaced the fear when she realized she maybe had reasons to hope.

Looking at their entwined hands, Tissaia murmured. "I wish I could see you more often, but you said no complications, so, to be honest, I don't know what to do."

"What do you want, Tissaia?" Yennefer tried to control her heart race, but the touch of those fingers made it impossible.

"Since that first night, I find myself thinking about you." Her voice was small, vulnerable, so out of character. "I don't wish to impose, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, you've said, more than once, that we should keep it simple…"

"Forget what I've said, I'm an idiot!" Yennefer needed to see Tissaia's eyes, as she asked. "Tell me, what do you want?" 

Tissaia's obvious discomfort was reassuring. Maybe it meant she felt as lost as Yennefer, maybe it meant she cared. 

Taking a deep breath, Tissaia looked up, and when their eyes met, Yennefer felt as if the woman had reached her soul. "As I said, I'd like to see you more often, I wish to be with you, I..." Tissaia's fingers came up from its place on Yennefer's hand and touched Yennefer's face, her forehead, her jaw. "I crave to wake up after a passionate night of love and find you sleeping by my side."

A long, but poignant silence filled the space between them and Tissaia misunderstood it. "If you don't want the same, I understand, and things can go back to the way they were. It won't be held against you." 

The vulnerability behind those beautiful blue orbs brought Yennefer back from her stupor, and hope brimmed her heart. "I would like that, very much." 

"Would you?" Maybe Yennefer was just deluding herself, but Tissaia's eyes seemed brighter when she smiled. 

Yennefer's next words came out in a rush, and she sounded anxious to her own ears. "Yes, we could think about it in advance, choose the day and the place…" She felt lightheaded, almost dizzy, so she probably wasn't making any sense. "Maybe we could do something together, or just see each other, I don't know, how would you like to do it?" 

Yennefer's babbling was interrupted by a deep kiss that warmed every cell in her body. Parting their lips, briefly, Tissaia murmured. "We'll find a way…" Tissaia's lips were dry, but her mouth was warm when Yennefer kissed her back, her right arm pulling their bodies closely. "All I need to know is that you want this, as much as I do…"

"Yes… yes, I do…."

Their kisses were long and languid, as something impalpable developed between them. Their caresses were passionate, obviously, but now they also grew in tenderness. Being smaller, Tissaia leaned on Yennefer's torso, finding shelter in her warmth. 

When their lips parted, Yennefer's arms encircled a narrow waist, and they just held each other, contemplating the fire and their new intimacy. 

She shivered when Tissaia entwined their fingers, relaxing against Yennefer's body. Looking up from her comfort place in the crock of Yennefer's neck, she murmured. "Something is bothering you… what is it darling?"

The term of endearment warmed cold places in Yennefer's heart, her mind still savoring the moment in disbelief. It would probably take some time to understand the enormity of having Tissaia in her arms, and she didn't want to spoil the moment with questions.

"I can't believe you're here with me, actually."

Tissaia's fingers caressed Yennefer's hand. "That's my fault..." She paused for a moment, looking down at their entwined hands. "I failed to show your importance to me…" 

A long sigh escaped her lips as she added. "I suppose the attraction had always been there, at least for my part, but there were so many things to consider." Her small chuckle reverberated in Yennefer's body. "First of all, I never imagined a beautiful young woman like you would have any interest in me..."

Surprised at the honest confession, Yennefer held Tissaia a little closer, nuzzling her hair. "Beautiful? Hardly…"

Tissaia's features were serious when she looked at Yennefer, once again. "You know, I've never had a limited vision of you. The magnificent and powerful mage always had been there, beneath the surface, waiting to be revealed. My eyes are just more perceptive than average."

Yennefer wouldn't be able to control the burst of laughing, even if she tried. 

Tissaia seemed curious about her reaction, an unusual glint shining in her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry… I just can't believe I spent the last twenty years of my life cursing my one-sided attraction to you, just to discover that you have been doing the same." Yennefer laughed so hard, she had tears in her eyes. "This is priceless…"

Her laugh must have been contagious because less than a minute passed until Tissaia was laughing with her. "We're really terrible at this, aren't we?"

"You and me…" Yennefer's belly was quivering in effort, as she tried in vain to control her giggles. "We could send an entire army to hell with our combined powers, but we're incapable of communicating our most simple needs."

A long moment passed between then until they sobered. Tissaia was the one to break the silence. "You asked me what I want… well, I wish to give this a chance, to give us a chance, Yennefer." 

"I would like that very much." Yennefer melted at the sweet caress of Tissaia' fingers on her face. "What we have between us…You can feel it too, can't you?"

Yennefer mimicked Tissaia's touch, caressing a pale hand and wrist, marveled at the goosebumps under her fingers. Tissaia's answer was a silent nod, followed by a deep kiss, her arms encircling Yennefer's shoulders and neck. 

Those lips kissed Yennefer with an easy familiarity, a soft tongue caressed Yennefer's mouth, warming her body with desire, and soothing away her pain.

The feelings in her heart blossomed, and she wanted Tissaia to know she was needed, so Yennefer kissed her harder and deeper, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. 

When they finally parted, Tissaia's eyes were dreamy. "Yes, I can feel it too…" She signed, and that hint of a smile was back at her face. Yennefer was surprised when she rose, urging the young woman to stand up. "Come with me…"

"To where?" 

Confused, Yennefer stood on shaky legs, heart racing when Tissaia pulled her by the hand. 

The older woman was silent while they walked deep into the woods, reaching a secluded clearing, where the archways of a ruined building stood proudly under the moonlight. 

She had no idea where they were, and she didn't care. All that mattered was the moment they were about to share, this precious and sometimes so fragile relationship they would have the chance to rebuild in new terms. 

Tissaia guided Yennefer across the empty halls of the abandoned building, until they reached a half destructed, but still working staircase. 

When they arrived at the rooftop, Yennefer marveled at the view. "What is this place?"

"A long abandoned elfic temple." Tissaia hugged her from behind while Yennefer admired the view of woods, so the moon casted an ethereal light on the branches. 

Far, Yennefer could still see the orange light of the fires. "It's a beautiful place…" Yennefer turned, holding Tissaia in her arms. "And a splendid view."

"I thought we could have some privacy." With an elegant wave of an arm, Tissaia lifted a magical veil, revealing to Yennefer's eyes a surprising scene. 

The soft glow of aromatic candles illuminated a set of large cushions, deliberately arranged in the center of the room. From where Yennefer stood, they seemed comfortable and inviting.

There was also a bottle of wine, as well as two glasses placed in the ice. 

"This is a pleasant surprise…"

"I'm not a young mage anymore. Can you imagine me making love in the grass, while the ones like Istredd stumble upon my feet?"

Yennefer couldn't help the joyous laughter bursting from her chest. "No, I wouldn't picture the great Tissaia de Vries in such a pedestrian activity."

They exchanged a long glance, but this time, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but filled with anticipation. 

Tissaia was visibly nervous, hands entwined in front of her body. To Yennefer, her anxiety was reassuring. 

It made Tissaia's feelings palpable. 

Walking towards the cushions, Yennefer took the bottle, pouring some wine on the glasses.

"Would you like some?" 

Tissaia accepted the offered cup, nodding with a small smile, her eyes gentle as she appraised Yennefer's gesture. Realization hit her hard, as Yennefer understood that the look in Tissaia's eyes had been there for decades. The tender, warm glint she always reserved to Yennefer, and Yennefer only. 

Controlling her racing heart, Yennefer tried the improvised bed, laying on her side, as she looked up, mischievously. 

Tissaia seemed not just pleased by her gesture, but in awe. "You look comfortable."

"It's quite enjoyable indeed, but it would be much better if you were here with me." Heart swelling with emotions, Yennefer offered her palm, inviting Tissaia to join her. "Come here, gorgeous."

With another wave of her hand, Tissaia lifted the magic veil, isolating them from prying eyes. 

A moment later they were sitting side by side, fingers entwined. Yennefe, brought Tissaia's smaller hand to her lips, kissing delicate knuckles, and then, a smooth palm. Attentive to Tissaia's sharp intake of breath, she offered an open mouth kiss to her wrist, feeling the rapid pulse of the woman's heart. 

Not inclined to lose another moment of this new closeness, Yennefer took Tissaia's glass from her hand, putting it aside. 

Tissaia moved even closer, and Yennefer's mouth watered at the view of her cleavage. She knew Tissaia always used high collar dresses, so the attire had probably been chosen for the occasion.

The hand Yennefer had been holding caressed her face, lovingly, and she felt the delicate pull of those fingers, urging her mouth to hunger lips. They took their time, not rushing their touches. 

An emotional barrier had been overcome, and they had achieved a new level of understanding. 

Their kisses grew in heat, and their hands became more insistent as they laid down in the soft cushions. Tissaia looked down at Yennefer with swollen lips and darkened eyes. "It's embarrassing to admit how afraid I've been of never have you my arms again."

Yennefer tightened her hold on her waist, bringing their bodies fully close. "And I've been terrified that my feelings would never be returned..."

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about…" Tissaia's fingers touched Yennefer's lips, and she smiled. "Your feelings are reciprocated..." 

Yennefer decided that making Tissaia smile would be her new favorite pastime. She rewarded that beautiful grin with a deep kiss, rolling their bodies until she was on top. "Are you sure nobody will bother us here?"

Tissaia's answer was languid as her hips bucked, driving Yennefer mad with desire. "No one can see us here, if that's your concern, and I have magical alerts downstairs…" She sucked a spot in Yennefer's neck. "So by all means, stop dawdling, darling, I need you."

Yennefer didn't have to be commanded twice. 

Tissaia gasped when Yennefer's eager hands pulled her gown in a fluid move, leaving her gloriously naked under the full moon. Her eyes roamed over Yennefer's body when the younger mage also took off her own dress, not losing a single minute until their bodies were entwined in the most intimate embrace. 

The sounds coming from Tissaia's mouth were like the finest music to her ears, as Yennefer sucked her nipples. Yennefer took her time, loving the way Tissaia's fingers massaged her scalp, encouraging her to continue. 

"Yennefer…"

Two months had been a long time without feeling that skin or hearing her name murmured in that sweet tone.

Yennefer continued her path of kisses, sucking the soft skin of a flat belly, and lower, her mouth chased the musky scent of Tissaia's juices, as moans echoed in the walls.

Her mouth found drenched folds and Tissaia tasted delicious, offering a banquet of sensations to Yennefer's tongue. She was swollen, overstimulated, and Yennefer knew she wouldn't last. 

Her hips bucked, increasing contact, as her fingers grabbed Yennefer's head, almost desperately. As expected, seconds later a powerful orgasm shook her body, and her features contorted in an almost painful way.

For a long moment Yennefer was there, watching Tissaia from between her legs, nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. 

Tissaia looked down at Yennefer, offering another one of those special smiles. She pulled the younger woman by the hand, until their lips clashed, moaning at the taste of her own juices in Yennefer's mouth. 

Yennefer was throbbing, her breath labored at the effort to control her body. "I love your taste, rectoress." 

Tissaia hummed when they kissed again. "Straddle my mouth, darling, now it's my turn to taste you…"

Yennefer moved up on the bed, her body trembling so much, her legs quivered at the attempt to keep her weight out of Tissaia's head. She couldn't recognize the sounds coming from her own throat when Tissaia's mouth sucked her core, as she bumped her hips widely. 

She blindly reached for anything to grab and anchor her body, and was surprised when one of Tissaia's hands held her hips as the other entwined their fingers, offering her some balance. Yennefer tried hard to hold her orgasm, to prolong the moment of bliss, but Tissaia had other ideas. She sucked hard at her clit, licking at Yennefer's cunt. 

Yennefer's body hit the bed languidly, as the last waves of her orgasm shook her body. She closed her eyes, savoring the aftermath, as Tissaia curled against her side in the cushions.

On that night nobody slept, and when the first rays of sunlight reached their secluded space, they parted ways with a kiss and the promise of a future together. 

Yennefer asked herself if the warm feeling in her heart was called happiness.

…

TBC


	4. Fourth time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with this one, just one more chapter to go. Hope you like it!

The fourth time it happened, it almost didn't happen at all.

Actually, if anyone asked how they ended up arguing and screaming at the top of their lungs, Yennefer wouldn't be able to justify it, more than she could explain the deep feelings bursting in her heart every time she laid eyes on the insufferable woman. 

That night, her efforts to meet her lover were once again frustrated, after a long month waiting for a compatible schedule. Their chances to see each other were so scarce, Yennefer had even accepted to spend the night at Arethuza, against her better judgment and resentment. 

When they were finally free on a Friday night, Yennefer had to wait for almost two hours until the end of a meeting, called last minute by some members of the chapter who demanded to discuss the growing animosity between Nilfgaard and Cintra. 

As soon as Tissaia crossed the doors of her own chambers with a tired, yet beautiful smile on her face, Yennefer reacted poorly. Instead of running to Tissaia's arms, as her heart desired, Yennefer did just the opposite, complaining about everything. In her sour mood, Yennefer whined about Tissaia's delay, about the chapter's arrogance and most of all, about Arethuza. 

When Tissaia accused her of being jealous, self-centered and childishly, Yennefer's control slipped, and she released all her frustration, accusing her lover of being an untouchable, selfish, bitter woman. 

At that moment it didn't matter if Yennefer's words came from her soul, or if they were true, she just wanted to hurt and to offend.

At first Tissaia controlled her reaction, slowly walking to her counter, while taking away her pendant and shoes. Maybe she was trying to calm down her nerves, or avoiding strangling Yennefer, who knows. 

On the other side of the bedroom, Yennefer walked from side to side, in a rampage of criticism, confronting Tissaia's austere demeanor.

Keeping her back to Yennefer, Tissaia pondered with a strained voice. "I warned you about the meeting, I told you I would be late tonight, and I suggested we postponed our date." When Tissaia turned, her eyes were darker in barely controlled rage. "However, you insisted we meet tonight, you said you missed me and that it was worth the wait, so tell me, why are you so immature about something we already discussed?"

"Immature? Oh, I'm so sorry if only now I realize my importance in your life." Yennefer's pace became frantic. "Who do you think I am? A concubine who you call when you need to fuck?" In two long strides, she was facing Tissaia, in a blatant challenge. "We haven't seen each other in a month, you're always too occupied with some stupid crisis. This continent will invariably have some urgent situation, meaning you'll never be available for me, or for us!"

Tissaia nostrils flared. "This is not fair, I have responsibilities!" She opened her arms in an impatient gesture. "I'm not a frivolous court mage, stuck in a boring castle, surrounded by stupid pathetic creatures, waiting for the next gossip." 

Tissaia's face and neck were flustered and Yennefer should've known this was the sign of her rising anger, but instead of controlling her own temper, she insisted. "Why did I even imagine I could have a relationship with you? You'll always prioritize Arethusa and the chapter, you have no time or interest in anything else!" Yennefer released an ironic laugh. "You're locked in your selfish small group of manipulating vultures who believe they're better than everybody, so they can decide the world's future."

"Don't use that tone with me! How dare you to criticize people you don't even know?" Tissaia bared her teeth in a feral smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Who are you to judge? You! One of the most powerful mages in the continent, wasting your time with fancy dresses and alcove secrets! You could offer your valuable contribution to the people, you could change the world, but you're nothing but a selfish, immature child!"

In a mock reverence, Yennefer bowed, the old resentment surfacing faster than she could control it. "Oh, I'm so sorry to disappoint the powerful Tissaia de Vries, the oldest manipulator viper I ever met!"

Any misconceptions about Tissaia's supposed coldness had already been proved wrong between the sheets, but even though Yennefer was surprised at the woman's passionate reaction.

Yennefer had a vague memory of a night, many years ago, when Tissaia told her they were the kind of mages who would be consumed by their feelings, but she never imagined Tissaia could lose her temper so fast, or that the always controlled woman would use her powers to charge against every single object laying on her vanity and drawers, including a nearby flower vase, throwing it at a wall in rage. 

Let's face it, her actions probably prevented the woman from striking Yennefer directly with her magic.

The moment itself, as well as the shattered jar on the floor, was like an epiphany on Yennefer's life, and as strange as it may seem, it strengthened her feelings for Tissaia. 

Now, she knew for sure they were alike in passion, in fierceness, and most of all, in stubbornness. She was finally having a glimpse of Tissaia's humanity, beyond the pristine exterior. And she was in love with every little thing about the woman.

Tissaia was screaming at her, one hand raised in the air. "Why do you have to be so difficult about trivialities? Why are we losing our time discussing unchangeable facts?" Pointing an accusing finger to the younger woman, she hissed. "You're the manipulator one, who can't be refused or denied." Tissaia's frustration was undeniable. "Why are you acting like this? Why can't we enjoy the moment and forget about the world?"

"Because I love you and I miss you, you idiot! And I hurt like hell when we're apart!" As soon as the words left her lips, Yennefer realized what she'd said, and regretted it.

Tissaia's surprise was obvious. She shut her mouth with such force, Yennefer could hear her teeth clashing. For a moment, the older mage seemed shocked, her eyes huge as she looked at Yennefer, dumbfounded. 

Proving the earlier allegations about her immaturity, Yennefer just opened a portal as fast as she could, bumping shoulders with Tissaia in her hurry to escape.

….

The portal led to one of her favorite refuges; her cherished old cabin in the blue mountains. Many years ago she transformed an abandoned stone shelter used by hunters, into a comfort place for escaping her overwhelming duties. The house was in the deepest and darkest part of the forest, and of course, no one ever bothered her there, as rumors spread that a powerful mage haunted the woods. 

Yennefer walked fast along the river, as if chased by a hundred berserkers. The night was silent, the thick vegetation closing around her. Fortunately, the full moon illuminated her steps, so she moved at a steady pace. 

Due to the physical effort, her heartbeat was almost frantic, but she welcomed the feeling. A deep sense of loss invaded her mind, and she couldn't control her tears. In the heat of the moment, she had carelessly revealed her feelings, and her every instinct told her to run before the unavoidable rejection.

How had she fallen in love with someone as aggravating and obstinate as Tissaia? When the hell did she lose any resemblance of control over this fling? 

Because that's all what it was, right? A fling?

Earlier that night, while waiting for Tissaia, Yennefer had thought about a dozen reasons to end this thing between them, whatever this was called. Nothing would come from it, so Yennefer had decided to finish their liaison, and to avoid Tissaia for the next century, if possible. 

But then, she remembered those gorgeous blue eyes, and those deep kisses, and the sweet taste of that smooth skin, and all of it was enough to break her resolve, making her vulnerable again.

Lost in her self-pity inner debacle, Yennefer kept her pace between the woods, but before she reached her shelter, a portal opened in front of her and a breathless Tissaia blocked her path.

"What do you think you're doing, Yennefer?"

"Leave me alone!" She tried to avoid Tissaia's touch, but firm hands were flat against her chest, preventing her escape.

"No, I won't!" It was obvious Tissaia was still affected by their rampage, but her eyes had lost its hardness, shining with unshed tears, as she reached for Yennefer, pulling her down in a tight hug. 

And If the tears weren't enough to melt Yennefer's heart, Tissaia's shaking body was the undeniable evidence that she cared, as well. 

Yennefer shrugged as soft words were whispered in her ear. "You can't declare your love for me and disappear before I have the chance to reciprocate."

Yennefer sobbed in the crock of Tissaia's neck, not able to control her racing emotions. 

The older woman hugged her even tighter, caressing her back and shoulders. "I'm sorry, my darling, I'm so, so sorry…" Taking Yennefer's face in her hands, she locked eyes with the younger woman. "I love you, and I miss you every day and every hour. Can we stop fighting and find a way to make this happen?" Her eyes were pleading. "Please, forgive my hurtful words, I didn't mean what I said, I just lost my temper, and that's unacceptable… and you're right about my schedule, it has been hectic, indeed, and you deserve so much better…"

Yennefer had never witnessed a babbling Tissaia before, so she interrupted her apologies with frantic lips, arms tightening around the older woman. It has never been easy for someone as proud as Yennefer to confess her feelings, much less her needs or doubts, especially beyond the most stubborn of lovers, but Tissaia was there, and as proud as she was, she seemed willing to bare her own heart, so Yennefer relaxed in the soft arms surrounding her body, allowing the love she felt to flew from her soul. 

Yennefer held Tissaia by the shoulders, so she could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean what I said." Tissaia opened her mouth to say something, but Yennefer interrupted. "No, let me finish." The older woman nodded, so Yennefer continued. "You've always been beyond perfect to me, a beautiful and unreachable dream." Tissaia's eyes were full of tears again, and Yennefer's heart melted at her beauty. "You've always had my respect and admiration, even when we had our disagreements. I still can't believe this is happening… I'm waiting for the moment when you'll come to your senses and tell me this is a mistake."

Tissaia nodded, obviously relieved. "I know, sometimes I feel the same way about you…" Another long moment passed between them, until a playful smile softened her features. "Do you have any idea how long it has been since I threw objects at a wall?"

"If my opinion counts, it was a splendid view."

"Splendid? I would call it unacceptable!"

Caressing Tissaia's face in her hands, she pulled her closer. "It was magnificent, and real…" when their lips were almost touching, Yennefer murmured. "It just made me love you even more." 

They kissed again, and when they parted, she added. "I didn't fall in love with the great archmage of Arethuza, but with the beautiful woman who is so affected by me, to a point where she breaks flower vases in rage."

The following kiss was deep and languid, more to reconnect than to excite, but even so, Yennefer's body reacted immediately, starving as it was for Tissaia's touch.

The surrounding woods were silent and minutes passed as they held each other, until the air became chilling. 

Touching their foreheads, Yennefer signed. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted."

"Let's forget it, I just need to feel you, to enjoy our time together. Can we have that?"

Yennefer nodded vigorously. "And I want nothing more than to be with you, at any capacity." Still embarrassed by her own lack of control, Yennefer signed. "I've been frustrated about the distance, and I…"

It was Tissaia's turn to interrupt her words with a trembling kiss. "I know, darling, I know, but I promise you, we'll find a way." Tissaia shivered, but Yennefer couldn't tell if it was from the chill or from some unspoken emotion. 

"You look cold, rectoress..." Looking down at Tissaia's body, she realized the woman was wearing a thin, long dress, with no shoes. Yennefer couldn't contain an amused grin. "And you're barefoot…"

"I was forced to chase my frantic lover across the continent, so I'm sorry if I'm not appropriately dressed for the occasion." An annoyed smirk covered Tissaia features, but her eyes were warm, and Yennefer was surprised by the love she saw there. 

It was amazing she hadn't noticed before, but Yennefer had been too terrified about her own feelings, or to the possibility of rejection, to see it.

Smiling broadly, Yennefer entwined their fingers firmly, pulling the older woman by the hand. "Come, let's get you warm."

Tissaia huffed. "Considering we're in the middle of nowhere, doing god knows what, I find it hard to believe I'll find some comfortable way to warm my feet."

With a small gesture of Yennefer's hands, a dense mist was produced, and then dissipated a second later, revealing an elegant stone house. 

Tissaia gasped at the view, while Yennefer pulled her towards the double door. "C'mon, maybe we can still save the night." Kissing Tissaia's knuckles, she murmured. "And I can think of some ways to warm you."

They entered the living room, and Yennefer cast a spell to light some candles. The house was sumptuous, and she knew it was out of place in those mountains.

With an exaggerated wave of her arm, Yennefer smiled. "Welcome to my humble abode, milady…" 

Tissaia looked around with a pleasant smile on her face. "Nothing about you is humble, my dearest, or predictable..." Tissaia was surprisingly regal to someone who was in her underwear. Looking back at her lover, she added. "Why am I not surprised you built a small palace on a forgotten border?" 

Tissaia had a sensual glint in her eyes as she approached the younger woman, circling Yennefer's neck with both arms. "The house is elegant as its owner."

The absence of shoes made their height difference more noticeable, and Yennefer loved it. Tissaia's lips were delicious, so Yennefer hummed in the kiss. "You're flattering me, milady."

"Only stating the obvious."

"Please, don't spread the news about my alleged elegance. It will confuse the villagers, as I'm letting them believe the woods are haunted by an evil, old witch."

"Don't tell me your new pastime is terrifying the neighborhood." Tissaia released her hold on Yennefer's shoulders.

"Oh, don't judge me, I just require some peace from Aedirn and not a small crowd outside my door, begging for love potions and fertility spells."

Kneeling in front of the fireplace, Yennefer felt the need to explain. "I used to be visited by inconvenient hunters, but you know how common people are. All I had to do was use their superstitious nature against themselves, making them believe in their own fears." 

"You should be careful, darling, or one of these days that witcher of yours will knock at your door demanding a combat, or declaring his devotion to you." They were flirting in a playful manner, but suddenly Tissaia's voice assumed a speculative inflection that held some undefined emotion, maybe jealousy. 

Yennefer was surprised at the remark. She had no idea Tissaia knew about Geralt or that she even cared, so she tried to keep her tone neutral. "Geralt?" Well, he works on demand and payment, so, considering there are no cities or villages around, It's very unlikely we crossed paths." Tissaia walked around the room, absently touching some books. "And he's not mine, as you said."

Satisfied with the beginnings of a fire, Yennefer stood, turning her full attention to Tissaia. "The hunters are long gone, and I have nothing to do with Geralt."

Tissaia was looking everywhere, but to her. "You were lovers, weren't you? You were in a relationship with him…"

Yennefer sat in one of her ridiculously comfortable loveseats and patted the spot on her side. "Please, come here, love..."

Tissaia accepted the invitation, but didn't sit as close as Yennefer wished, and the younger woman wondered if she needed some reassurance about their relationship. 

"Geralt and I… We had a weird connection a long time ago, but I wouldn't call it a lover's bond..." Tissaia looked silently at her, as Yennefer continued. "And I certainly never loved him…"

"I'm sorry I asked, you don't need to explain it to me." Tissaia looked down at their joined hands. "As older and experienced as I am, I'm not immune to insecurity or possessiveness…"

Yennefer inched closer, nuzzling Tissaia's neck. "I love it when you're jealous…"

"I'm not jealous, I…" Tissaia closed her eyes, moaning as Yennfer kissed and nibbled her collarbone. 

"Yes, you are, and it's so incredibly hot…" Yennefer loved the way Tissaia melted under her touch. "And you have nothing to be embarrassed about because I'm feeling quite possessive myself." 

"Are you?" Another kiss behind Tissaia's ear elicited a deeper moan.

"Humm…" Yennefer's brain stopped working as her hunger for Tissaia grew by the minute, at each sound or gasp released by those gorgeous lips. "Am I what?" 

"Are you possessive?" 

"About you, yes…" 

Yennefer was kissing the back of Tissaia's neck, as the woman relaxed in her arms, surrendering to her lover's touch. Her eyes were closed as Yennefer's hands roamed over her body, her back pressed against the younger woman's chest. 

"So, are you going to claim me?"

"Would the powerful Tissaia de Vries agree to be possessed by anyone?"

The white column of a creamy neck was offered to Yennefer's mouth. "Only by you, my love."

Yennefer's own body was reacting at the simple notion of Tissaia letting go of her austere self-control. A pool of hot moisture drenched Yennefer's folds, as her firm hands pulled Tissaia's dress up in one fluid motion. 

Tissaia undulated under her touch, offering her breasts to eager palms, and Yennefer didn't lose a second, grabbing those perfect globes with eagerness. 

One of Tissaia's hands was blindly caressing Yennefer's tight, as the other reached for Yennefer's neck. Her voice was strained, out of breath, and goosebumps covered her skin. "I love your touch… I love your hands on me."

"Considering my hands love your body this is a situation with no losers." 

A half laugh, half sob shook Tissaia's frame when Yennefer pinched her hardened nipples. As Yennefer's hands massaged Tissaia's breasts, she turned her head to the side, her lips seeking for Yennefer's kisses. And nothing could make the younger woman happier than to answer every single demand from the beauty laying in her arms. 

The kiss was passionate, demanding, and Yennefer was already learning to identify her lover's sounds. The long moans that talked about the desire to be touched or the small whimpers when she was climaxing. 

Tissaia was in need, and her impatience matched Yennefer's hunger. With one arm, Yennefer held Tissaia's body firmly against her chest, as her hand found drenched folds.

"Yes, darling…"

Instead of going inside as she knew Tissaia wanted, Yennefer teased her entrance, using the moisture to circle an engorged clit. 

Yennefer couldn't take her eyes from Tissaia's face, her features beautiful as she surrendered to the younger woman's touch. 

"I need you so much, Tissaia..." 

"And you have me, anyway you want." 

Yennefer loved to see Tissaia so unguarded, so vulnerable, and she could never resist such a sweet offer. So, in a swift but firm hug, Yennefer lifted Tissaia, bending her over the cushions.

"Anyway I want?"

"Yes…" A deep moan and a nod gave her permission, as she kneeled behind Tissaia, still keeping hold of her hips, but from a new and wonderful angle. Tissaia was a beautiful sight, legs spread, inviting.

"I love you, Tissaia…" Delicate fingers found swollen, drenched folds, and Yennefer's heart beat faster when Tissaia's hip moved back and forth, begging for Yennefer's touch.

Yennefer's heart swelled in love and pride to see Tissaia surrendering to her, and only to her. 

Not able to deny her lover's needs anymore, Yennefer took her, letting her settle the pace. In a few moments they were as close as two bodies could be, Yennefer hugging her from behind as her fingers moved faster inside Tissaia, till the woman couldn't take it anymore, coming so hard her body trashed in Yennefer's arms. 

Moments passed while Yennefer held Tissaia against her chest, until her breath and heartbeat were back to normal. 

Tissaia's eyes were dreamy when she looked up, a sweet smile softening her features. "Why do you still have your clothes on?" Tissaia seemed perplexed, looking adorably at Yennefer's body. 

"Because you were too distracted to take them off."

Wetting her lips with a delicious pink tongue, Tissaia pinned Yennefer down with her own weight. "You're wrong, darling, I've never been so focused in my life." 

Yennefer's head swooned when a deep, hungry kiss was delivered at her lips, touching her heart with its passionate intent. 

Her clothes were gone by magic, and Yennefer signed at the feeling of Tissaia's feverish skin on hers. The older woman was a little rough on her touches, but Yennefer loved it. 

It was exactly the intensity her body demanded and Yennefer cried out loud when Tissaia's fingers bumped into her, once and twice, as a powerful orgasm shook her to the core.

When she came back to her senses, Tissaia was deliciously heavy, laying half on top of her chest, delivering soft kisses to Yennefer's neck.

A few moments later sleep claimed her and Yennefer looked up at the cell, in peace with the knowledge that no one would run from its own feelings anymore.

…

TBC


End file.
